1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrode assemblies configured to be applied to electrosurgical instruments used for open and endoscopic surgical procedures for coagulation or ablating tissue.
2. Related Prior Art
In procedures involving treatment of biological tissue, it may be desirable to thermally treat an exposed tissue surface. A surface ablation device may be configured to conform to many different surfaces and tissue structures making it applicable for a wide range of clinical procedures and target tissue sites. A few examples are liver resection in order to stop surface bleeding or to increase resection margin; spleen ablation to prevent bleeding to a lacerated spleen; endometrium ablation to reduce uterine bleeding; sternum ablation to reduce bleeding of bone after separation of the sternum; parasinoidal ablation to reduce bleeding during an ear, nose and throat (ENT) procedure; and sacrum ablation to reduce bleeding during a lower anterior bowel resection. The method of using such surface ablation device is commonly referred to as contact desiccation, surface coagulation or ablation.
Electrosurgical coagulation is typically referred to as the application of radio-frequency (RF) energy, microwave (MW), and ultrasound (US). Often, such coagulation is achieved with monopolar energy arcing to tissue resulting in non-contact coagulation. The process of covering a large surface is commonly referred to as “painting”, i.e., painting the surface by applying arcs resulting in a coagulated surface.
Electrosurgical desiccation is typically referred to as the application of RF energy for the purpose of stopping bleeding. Coagulation is often achieved with bipolar or monopolar energy with the electrode(s) in direct contact with the tissue. Such a process results in contact desiccation or dehydration of the tissue. One process achieving a similar effect is often referred to in the art as “buzzing the hemostat” using monopolar energy. Another process achieving similar effect is tissue fusion using bipolar energy.
Ablation is often referred to as the application of energy as a therapeutic treatment or to thermally damage cellular structures. Ablation is typically achieved with RF, MW, US or cryogenic energy with the respective applicators in direct contact with the tissue.